Shortened days
by Phsyco-Teddy
Summary: This focuses on the growing relationship of Eren and Levi. Non-Yaoi. There aren't really intended ships so far (there will never be MikasaxEren.)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n: this is my first SERIOUS fanfic. Try to be a bit gentle if I did bad, ok? Please?  
Sorry fangirls no yaoi. almost forgot. This is a preview type thing._**

It was a normal day for Eren. Training, cleaning for Heichou, hanging out with Mikasa and Armin. Just like every day. Of course Eren didn't mind. So many people saw him as a monster. Not Levi Heichou, though. Levi knew he wasn't a monster. Eren knew that he wasn't a monster. But it still baffled him, on the fact he could form a titan out of thin air. With the power, everyone saw him as a monster. Levi, Mikasa, and Armin knew he wasn't. He wanted the titans gone as much as anybody. These three people standing by him to assure this goal. Sure, Eren was a titan shifter, but what was that to Levi? For Maria's sake he WAS humanity's strongest soldier. If that kid lost it, he'd be taken down in a heart beat.

Eren sighed. Nothing fun has been happening. Even Jean hasn't been arguing with him. God, he even would've had fun ARGUING with that stupid horse faced bastard. For the past week, not a single 'mission' was given to the Survey Corp. It seemed that even Mikasa was annoyed.

But, hey, at least the days werent completely quiet. They all still had training, still had to clean, and they were still together. Of course Levi was a new addition, having recently met the three 'brats'.  
**_A/n: sorry I'm babbling. I'll get to the actual story now, sorry guys. _**

Eren and Armin were cleaning, making sure everything was spotless. They didnt want Levi to punish them again. They winced just thinking about it. Eren stopped abruptly, whiping the sweat off his brow.  
"_Armin_?"  
"_Hn_?" His reply was short and gruff, his concentration on cleaning.  
"_Do you miss everybody_?"  
Armin stopped and looked Eren over.  
"_Huh? Thats out of character for you to ask something like that...? I do miss everyone beimg around so much. Since they always get jobs from Hanji, or Erwin._.."  
"*huff*_ it just seems to quiet. Ugh I'd even like it if that shit eating Kirschtein were here._ "  
"_But Eren I_-"  
Armin begun, but was interrupted by Mikasa.  
"_Eren..!...Armin... It's time for lunch. The shorty wants us there as soon as possible._.."  
Armin sighed.  
"_I wonder what's more important than his cleaning._..."

**_A/n: yeah I know cliff hanger. Bad story so far? Meeeh. I tried. I might continue it...I know its short sorry.. I tried. I'd appreciate feedback since it's my first fic ^^;. If I get good feedback I'll continue.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 (Officially): A peculiar Calling**

_**A/n: Welcome back to another chapter! I hope its good /ithinkitosbutisuck/ if there are spelling or grammer errors im sorry. ~**_

Eren hurriedly made his way to the dining hall. What was so important that they were personally called? Tons of scenarios raced through his head. Were there titans? Did something happen to the other members of the 104th? To Erwin or hanji? News on those two damned trai-

Eren was cut short in his thoughts as Mikasa and Armin called to him to wait. He didn't realise how quickly he had been moving during his racing thoughts.

"Eren..youre nervous."Mikasa practically sighed out. When that stupid shorty told her to get them, he showed no urgency. "He's probably going to make you re-clean everything"

Eren turned to Mikasa and glowered.

"But Mikasa...er... Usually Levi wouldnt interupt our cleaning if it was that. He'd wait till we were done.." Armin said, in barely a whisper.

Eren stopped. What was so bad they had to stop cleaning. Heichou was the biggest clean freak you'd see. For the first time he seriously started to worry.

Glancing at his two friends, he made of quick work to run to Levi's office, the two only a short ways behind the dark haired boy.

With the high speeds in a mere three minutes they arrived at the office.

The office with an open door.

With the respected soldiers head in his hands. Tons of paperwork layed about. The soldiers usually tidy clothes were askew on his body.

The small man looked up, his three trainees looked at him in horror. His usually dull grayish-blue eyes were glazed, hazey, and red. Levi used his usual scowl, which quickly snapped the three teens into attention.

"Listen here brats" the man said in a voice so scratchy and upset, you could barely tell it was his. "I've got news"

Levi glowered at the floor, not daring to look at those children again in his current state.

"Arlert!" He snapped.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Go get us all a cup of tea. And make it fucking quick."

The blonde nodded and quickly made his way to get them a pot of tea.

"Now you two." The soldier motionef to two empty chairs. "Sit your puny asses down. And tell me Jeager, how are you handling everything? "

Mikasa and Eren sat down questionably.

"W-well heichou, I've been very good. Mikasa is helping me with training and-"

He was quickly interupted by the scurrying boy, Armin. The young blonde scrambled to give every their tea, sitting by his friends as soon as he finished.

The older, raven haired man crossed his legs and sighed telling the boy he no longer had to answer.

"Well, the reason I need you is because I've gotten word for glasses and eyebrows. Its not particularly good. But as my new squad, as shitty as you are, youre in this too."

The two teen glanced at each other worriedly. The only look of shock fame from Mikasa, but even the shock couldnt hide the fear in her eyes.

Levi's eyes began to look fearful. licked his lips and slowly began speaking.

"The thing is-"

_**A/n: once again cliffhanger hehe tell me what you think since im still a newbie ^^; Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: The Unpredictable problem**_

_**A/n: hope I can drag this out longer than 560, give or take. You guys are really going to hate me for this. *sadistic laughter***_

The three teens stared at the man in disbelief. The only girl covering her mouth, eyes widened in shock, with the rarity of her tears dribbling down her paled face. The silence rung over them. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath. The news was too much to handle. How would you respond to something so..

So..

So terrible?

Levi couldnt bare to look them in the eyes. The older man stared down. He knew his new team was as broken over this as he was. How could this happen?

Finally a certain brown haired boy spoke up.

"But how could both Hanji and Erwin-

"I dont know" the man snapped.

He only got bits and pieces of information. What WAS the whole story? What happened to all those trainees? What exactly happened to Erwin...to Hanji?

He placed his hand over his thin lips. Horrible thoughts races through his mind. He stared down, holding in his tears.

Mikasa sat there, with tears still streaming down her face. The girl sank her head down into the scarlet scarf, still unable to form a single word. The two teen boys, mouths agape, had nothing left to say...

They've never seen Levi like this. In that large amount of time they've been together, not once had he been so torn apart.

Levi grit his teeth.

"Alright brats. We need to go out and investigate. Theres more to it. And I've lost contact with both those assholes.."

The man breathed in sharply.

"But, sir Erwin and Hanji's squads are far apart" Mikasa spoke up.

"I know..."

"But sir. Wouldnt it be dangerous in the site of whats happened? I mean all those people-"

"Ackerman I know!" The soldier glared at her. "We dont have a choice."

Levi sighed, crossing his legs.

Minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"But heichou how would we help the other team?"

"We wouldnt." He grimaced, saying so they couldn't hear him. "I know who ever I pair can handle themselves in any situation I throw at you"

"Heichou?"

Levi suddenly stood up.

"Ackerman, Arlert you two are together. Jeager youre with me."

"But levi! Eren will-"

"Ackerman shut up! I know exactly what I said. Now all three of you get ready. "

"But sir!"

"Now trainee!"

Mikasa stared at him and growled. How she hated that little shit of a corporal.

"Ch..fine.."

The dark haired girl turned on her heel and stormed out the office, the annoyance visible on her face.

"That means you too, stupid brats.."

The two boys raced out to their rooms. They knew that Levi was upset... even though he tried to act normal. They knew he refused to let them see the weak part of him. Levi wouldn't want them to worry about this.

He wouldn't let his squad die... not again. .

He couldn't handle it again. He loved these kids... He wouldn't let them die..

~time skip~

After a few difficulties in grouping, meaning mikasa would keep following behind Levi and Eren, they finally started their ways to Erwin and Hanji's camp.

~To Armin and Mikasa~

"...Mikasa.." the blonde whispered over to his companion.

"Hn?"

"What... what do you think Erwin's camp is going to look like."

The raven haired girl stopped her house and stared down with a dark expression.

"Hopefully we won't see anyone dead."

Fear flashed before Armin's eyes. He sure as hell didn't kill a woman, for Jean, for him to die so soon. With the fear etched inside their hearts, they rode on.

_**~To Levi and Eren (practically at Hanji's camp)~**_

They two dark haired men rode in silence. The younger was to caught in thought. Are his friends be dead? Is Hanji dead? Did anyone survive?

"Jaeger..."

"S...Sir?"

"Be prepared for what you might see. .."

With that Levi had his horse gallop off, hurrying over the last few miles. As he approached the camp his face darkened. The man's chest heaved as he let dry, quiet sobs. Not a single tear escaped his dull gray-blue eyes.

But..

Not even that stopped the redness, as though he actually had tears spill out.

The young boy approached his corporal's side, his eyes firm on the man. Eren watched as the dry sobs wracked the mans small body.

Just...

Just what was so terrible?

What made Heichou like this?

What could have-

His thought cut off as he turned his head towards the camps.

The young boys eyes widened in shock. The site before him was too much.

Hundreds of bodies littered the area. Blood puddled out of mouths, and seemingly fresh smeared on windows, some had prices of scattered brain. A truly horrendous site.

Was everyone ok?

_** A/N: hehe oh I wonder what's going to happen next :3**_

_**I hope my writing is improving even just a little. Hope you guys stay hooked~.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Erwin's camp**

A/n: hate me yet? We gotta check on commander Eyebrows. :3 I wonder what erwins camp looks like.

As Mikasa and Armin slowly approached the hill that overLooks the camp. If everything Levi said was true...how many of their friends are dead? Just...please...please let everyone be ok...

The blonde sped to the top. As he looked over, his expression darkened. Armin hopped off his horse and started at the sight.

"Mikasa..." his voice was grim as he looked to his friend.

His blue eyes had an unmistakable sense of horror in them. What did he see beyond the hill?

As the raven haired girl made her way to the top, she kept her eyes locked on the boy. Mikasa was scared to look at what horrible things may have happened at the camp. What if Jean was dead? What if sasha and Connie were dead?

She slowly turned her gray eyes towards the camp. They widened in utter shock. The...

The camp...

It...

It was...

Perfectly fine...

But... how could this be?

What Levi told them... there should at

least be a little panic... maybe a few wounded by battle. They shouldn't be this peaceful. Had the messenger lied to the Corporal?

A thought washed over the two. The Military Police are still after them.

They knew Levi's weakness..

Both teens couldn't speak. Horror flashed over their faces.

Levi went to Hanji's camp...

"Armin.." Mikasa said in a horrified whisper.

The young girl turned her head towards the petite blonde. She saw how his body heaved. Silent tears fell from Armin's crystal blue eyes, the dark thoughts were getting to him.

"Armin..."

The boy looked into her eyes. His were already red and puffy from his crying. Armin's small face w as pale. The raven haired girl was the same.

She had to turn her eyes away before she, too, became a sobbing wreck.

"Armin I need you to go tell Erwin the situation... I'm going to head over to Hanji's..."

Mikasa was visibly shaking. She couldn't take losing her family again.

The boy heaved a small ok, and galloped into the camp. He hoped Eten was give just add much as Mikasa, but Erwin needed to be filled in on the situation. If it was the Military Police... they wouldnt be able to handle it alone.

**~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•*•~•~*•~•**

Mikasa's horse ran as fast as it could in the opposite direction. Eren and Levi. If she didn't get there soon... they'd be dead..

Sweat dripped down her brow, her breath labored.

The worry overwhelmed her. She can't lose any more of her family, she wouldn't even be able to take losing that miserable shorty.

They're just...

too important...

As much as this raven haired girl hated to admit...

...she loved them both.

Even though that fucking shorty pissed her off. No matter how much he annoys her.

Mikasa felt that the sh-... That Levi was part of her family now.

The horse galloped along, slowly losing energy. It was tired. This horse sensed the urgency and pushed itself. He felt Mikasas worry. The urgency traveled from the girl to the animal.

Unexplainable horror was etched upon her fragile face.

The steady beat of the gallop rang in her ears

**_ca-clump ca-clump ca-clump._**

The horse slowed.

_**ca-clump...ca-clump...**_

It could no longer keep the speed.

_**ca-clump... ca-**_

The horse stopped. It's breath was labored.

Mikasa pat the horses neck and wispered soothingly to the animal.

A half hour past and the horse calmed, having been fed and rehydrated by the kind rider. This time, the dark haired female knew she had to hurry, but over working the horse would be even worse.

Suddenly the horse reared, knocking Mikasa of its back. A loud bang was heard, followed by a stinging shoulder pain.

Her arm became warm.

Odd.

It wasn't hot today.

The girl's gray eyes glanced over to the warmed shoulder.

Red.

A red substance trickled down the raven haired girls arm.

Her eyes widened as they switched to the direction of yet another bang.

It missed her by a mere centimeter.

Of course it was a dirty scum.

A dirty pig who doesn't know the troubles of titans.

Of course..

it was the military police.

The figure grinned and point the rifle up.

Its voice boomed out.

"Mikasa Ackerman. You are hereby put under arrest my none other than the king. For betrayal of the throne and humanity."

She grit her teeth and glared.

"Over my dead body"

she stood tall, slightly wincing at her shoulder wound.

The figure sent a face of annoyance.

"you little brat don't you realize? You're done. You lose."

"No I didn't lose. I haven't begun fighting yet. And in a fight I will not lose. Especially not to you. I can't win if I don't fight."

A grin from her mouth signalled as she tore blades out of her 3D manuever gear. Somehow this figure dodged the first attack. Mikasa reared herself and slashed right for his throat.

Missed.

"Is that all you got little kitten ~?"

She grimaced and went after him. Only by faking did the girl get a hit.

A deep slash in the figures side spewed blood. A physchotic laughter filled the air.

"I might lose girl. But this isn't over."

A disturbing sing song voice. Spewing blood from the mouth. He died in his laughter.

The laughter of a Maniac.

The laughter of one who has been fed lies.

The body was repulsive. Killing someone was so remorseful.

How terrible.

She averted her eyes and whistled for the horse. The journey was not yet over.

The horses steady gallop returned.

They approached a marker. Half way there.

Half way. A Little farther.

Push.

Eren..

Levi...

Please.

Oh please.

Be alive and well.

Please.

Please Christa..

Please..

Please...

Mikasa rubbed away tears. They won't help.

Just...

Armin... Please..

Please bring Erwin and everyone else. Please.

or else...

Levi Heichou and Eren...

They'll be gone..

**A/N: I know I know been awhile but this ones longs so does that help? love you guys keep reading.**


End file.
